


of ferris wheels and fox plushies

by stuckongyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, idk what genre this is...fluff? comfort? definitely not angsty though!, kinda...they have mutual friends, last half is inspired by seongwu getting those toys from the claw machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckongyou/pseuds/stuckongyou
Summary: Seongwu and Minhyun get stuck on the top of a Ferris wheel together.(for day one of onghwang week: big bang)





	of ferris wheels and fox plushies

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try involving myself in one of these onghwang fests, so here's something!  
> i didn't proof read this enough, so i apologise for any weird mistakes ;;

 

When Minhyun had agreed to join his friends at the amusement park, he thought he’d be able to avoid the rides, but Jaehwan had insisted he’d at least go on one.

“But-"

“Hyung, you need to have fun. Just try the Ferris wheel. Jonghyun-hyung says you like appreciating the sky, so why not take the time to enjoy the view up there?”

“I can appreciate them right here on the ground, thanks.”

“Just go, hyung! What else are you gonna do? Daniel and I are going on the Viking…unless you want to join us on that?”

Minhyun turns pale at that. He tries not to think about what happened the last time he'd been on that ride.

“I can just hang around, I’ll watch you guys from the barrier! Or I’ll just buy something to eat.”

“Ayy come on hyung, you’ve already spent money on a ticket, might as well use it for one ride. The Ferris wheel will be relaxing. Hey, Seongwu-hyung, why don’t you go on with him?”

Why him? He’s barely talked to the guy, having only seen him around his other friends occasionally.

Minhyun glances at the other man, who mirrors his surprise.

“Me? Daniel, we hardly know each other…”

“Exactly! Why don’t you two use this time to get to know each other?”

Seongwu shrugs. “I don’t mind. It’s up to Minhyun though,” he turns to face him, “Are you okay with this?”

Everyone looks at Minhyun with anticipation, even Seongwu. He wants to refuse, but somehow, he doesn’t have it in him to say no.

“…fine, I’ll get on.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you two later!” Daniel and Jaehwan run off, giggling to themselves.

Minhyun rolls his eyes. _These kids. What are they up to?_

His eyes meets Seongwu’s, who just laughs and shakes his head at their antics.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I heard from Jaehwan that you’re studying literature?”

The Ferris wheel starts to whirl as he feels himself rising in his seat.

“Heh, yeah. You’re majoring in dance like Daniel, right?”

“Mmhm! Different styles though. I’m more into- ah! You probably aren’t interested in hearing about these type of things anyway!” Seongwu scratches the back of neck, suddenly looking shy.

“No! Keep going, I know a few dancing-related terms here and there!”

“Oh, okay! So as I was saying…”

Minhyun listens as Seongwu chirps on about his dancing, nodding and humming to let Seongwu know he’s paying attention. He finds himself lost in those eyes, orbs bright and full of passion as he tells Minhyun about his achievements.

Suddenly, the wheel comes to a stop.

Seongwu freezes at his words, eyes wide.

“What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, but I think we might be stuck.”

Just as he says that, a voice booms from below.

“There appears to be a problem with this ride. We will get it running again as soon as we can. Please do not panic.”

“Are you kidding me?” Minhyun grits his teeth.

Usually when someone tells you not to do something, you end up doing that very thing they’ve told you not to do.

Panic bubbles in his chest as he leans over slightly, catching sight of their distance from the ground.

Yep, he instantly regrets it.

“I’m gonna kill Jaehwan once we get off this thing.” He mutters under his breath.

“Okay, I’m sure there’s a way off here. Um,” Seongwu moves around in their shared seat, accidentally rocking it.

Minhyun grips harder on the rail. “Hey, don’t rock the seat! Just- don’t move at all!”

“My bad, sorry!”

Minhyun’s phone suddenly rings, the man trying to move as little as possible to answer it. He puts it on speaker phone when he sees the name on the screen.

“Jaehwan.”

“Hyung, how’s the ride? Are you two getting along?” They can hear Daniel’s giggles in the background.

“Jaehwan. I’m gonna kill you once we get off.”

“Minhyun-hyung, uh...what’s going on?”

“We’re stuck on the wheel. At the very top…and it’s all your fault.”

“Oh really……uh…good luck with that...gotta go, hehe. Bye!”

“Jaehwan, you-“ the beeping tone already signals that Jaehwan’s ended the call.

He’ll just get back at him later.

Meanwhile, he closes his eyes, telling himself to take deep breaths. He’s not one to be scared of heights, but he’s never been stuck dangling on the top of a Ferris wheel, with no indication of when he’ll get down.

Four hundred feet would be a long way to fall down.

Oh god, why’d he have to think of that?

Suddenly a hand grips his, and he opens his eyes, turning to the other man. He squeezes back at the hand, finding comfort in his touch.

“Just focus on me. Talk to me, about anything. I’ve told you about me. Now let me know about you.”

Seongwu looks at him with such a warm gaze, that Minhyun feels as if he can suddenly trust the man with all of his secrets.

So Minhyun talks about anything he can think of - about his writing, about the time Minki had scared him with his kitten, about the time his sister had finally bought him that robot cleaner he’d always wanted.

And Seongwu listens, continuing to hold onto his hand.

The same voice from below interrupts them again, “We apologise for any inconvenience. We’ll get you all off, pair by pair. Please be patient as we do so.”

Minhyun releases a huge sigh of relief, looking at the time on his phone. They’d been stuck on the ride for almost an hour. Yet, it had felt much shorter, thanks to Seongwu. He flashes a grateful smile at the other man, who returns the gesture.

Minhyun realises that he’s still holding onto his hand, suddenly letting go as if a bolt of electricity had passed through.

He turns away from Seongwu, feeling his face heat up.

 

* * *

 

 

When they eventually get off, Minhyun revels in feel of the soft grass under his shoes. He thinks he could kiss the ground right now.

However, he ends up kissing something else. Or, well, someone else.

“We’re finally mm-" Minhyun doesn’t let him finish as he places his hands on Seongwu’s cheeks, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Minhyun’s eyes widen once he realises what he’s done, jumping back. His eyes land on the ground, not daring to look at the other’s reaction.

“Oh no, Seongwu, that wasn’t supposed to happen! I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I-"

“It’s fine, really,” Seongwu chuckles, “Don’t worry about it.”

Minhyun slowly looks up, meeting Seongwu’s gaze.

“Well then, uh...let me make it up to you! Well, if stealing a kiss from someone can be made up for...”

“Hmm,” Seongwu places his finger on his chin, pretending to think, “…how about a date?”

“What?” Had he heard correctly?

“Yeah, a date right now. I’m pretty sure Jaehwan and Daniel want to avoid us, so why not spend just spend the day together?”

“O-oh okay.”

“Oh, you don’t want to? I’ll think of something else.” Minhyun feels his legs go weak at Seongwu’s pout.

“N-no, of course I don’t mind! I just wasn’t expecting that to be your request.”

“Well then it’s decided. Let’s spend the rest of the day together.”

 

* * *

 

 “Just give up already, Seongwu,” he hears Minhyun say, still focused on the claw machine, “It’s just a toy. I don’t mind not getting it.”

A frown forms on his face. “But you said you wanted it...I want to get it for you!”

“We can always buy the ones they sell at that other stall. Besides, do you know how much money and time we’re wasting?”

He’s right. This was supposed to be a date, but they’d spent more time than usual trying to get this toy.

Seongwu finally stops, shoulders sagging in defeat as the claw goes back to its default position after failing to grab onto the plush for the tenth time.

If anyone had passed by, they would’ve thought it was Seongwu who’d wanted the toy instead.

“I really wanted to get it for you,” he sulks.

Minhyun’s laughter fills the space as he drags Seongwu away from the machine.

“It’s alright. We barely know each other anyway. You don’t need to get it for me.”

“Ow, you wound me, Minhyun!” He places his hand on his chest, feigning hurt, “I thought we were getting along!”

Minhyun rolls his eyes, still chuckling. “Hah, let’s go eat.”

Seongwu lets Minhyun drag him to the food stalls. Yet throughout the day, the image of Minhyun’s face lighting up at the sight of the fox plush still lingers in his mind.

He decides that he’ll try one last time. Even if Minhyun is no longer interested in the toy, he still wants to get it for him.

He’s never been one to believe in love at first sight (or perhaps love at third or fourth sight in their case), but he thinks there’s some sort of connection between them. He wants to discover more about who Hwang Minhyun really is – he hopes Minhyun wants to know more about him too.

When they runs into the machine again, Seongwu takes his chance.

“Seong-“

“Just one more time, I swear. If it doesn’t work, I’ll stop.”

So Minhyun just lets him.

He clasps his hands together, wishing with all his might that he can finally get the toy for him.

He inserts the coin into the slot, getting ready to move the claw. He twists the control, making sure it’ll grab the plush this time.

As if his prayers had been answered, the toy stays in the claw’s grip, moving towards the hole. To their surprise, another toy, a seal plush with its tag tangled with that of the fox plush, comes along too.

Seongwu grabs them from the collection slot, handing the fox plush to Minhyun. He decides to keep the seal for himself. Let it be a reminder of today.

“One for you and one for me.”

“Wow, impressive.

“I know, right? Super easy. Wait, let me take a photo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun gets a notification from his photo app.

He rolls his eyes at the caption.

“If only they knew he’d taken eleven attempts.”

He clicks the ‘like it’ button anyway.

Another notification pops up on phone, this time a text message.

 

SW: _I assumed you got home safely since you liked my photo? B)_

MH: nah, I’m actually a ghost now :((

SW: _please don’t haunt me_

MH: I wasn’t thinking of doing that, but now that you’ve mentioned it…

SW: D:

SW: _anyway ghost or not, we should hang out more. I…really enjoyed the day with you, and it was a shame you had to rush back home before the day could end_

MH: yeah, I’m enjoyed myself too! Sorry about ditching at the end! Thanks for the toy! :D I’ll keep it safe!

SW: _Let me know when you’re next free. We can have coffee on campus if you want?_

MH: I’d like that :)

SW: _Anyway, it’s late, you should probably sleep. Good night!_

MH: good night!

 

Minhyun puts his phone on the bedside table, sliding underneath his blankets. He grins to himself as wonders what sort of encounter he’ll have next with the other man.

He’ll have to remember to thank Jaehwan and Daniel the next time he sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed, but i hope at least someone likes it ;;


End file.
